


Wake Up

by birgit8789



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Coma, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birgit8789/pseuds/birgit8789
Summary: Gaby reflects while watching over a critically injured Illya.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Wake Up

Why do you love me? If I weren't so reckless and impulsive, you wouldn't be in this position. Do I say it enough? Do you know that I love you? I do. If it matters right now, I love you so much.

I like how you look when you sleep. You are always beautiful, but your sleeping face is different. I could stay up for hours watching you sleep. I know that sounds very suspicious, but it makes me feel at ease. Examining your peaceful features is how I stay sane at night, but I want you to wake up right now. Please?

What do you want in life? Do you want to end up an architect in Russia? A loving wife who cares for an army of children? Could I make you happy? An East German car mechanic who hasn't touched a child in 5 years? I'll do whatever you want if you wake up. Well, almost everything. I am still my own woman.

You're still cold. I thought that maybe you'd be warmer in a hospital. I swear, your body temperature has to be at least ten degrees less than the average human. I'll cuddle you and hug you and make you warm.

Wake up.

No?

Please?

It was worth a shot.

Being a spy is dangerous. I know that. It never really set in until now. I always thought that we were invincible. Waverly always warned me about this, but did I listen? I hope Waverly doesn't see me begging you to come back.

Will you forgive me? I got you into this mess and a billion others. Remember when you chased me through Berlin? I do. Will you even remember anything after this? I'm so sorry.

I bet you never thought you would end up loving me. I didn't even like myself until you came along. I'm sorry I betrayed you, even though it was the right thing to do.

I never really wanted to love you. I planned to thrive off of alcohol and one-night-stands before you crashed into me. People I love don't hang around for too long. I hope you stay around for years.

I am begging you to wake up. I'll be a frumpy little housewife if you wake up. Will you want me to do that? I hope not. Will you love me as I am? A stupid, scared girl who almost killed you?

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a second chapter from Illya's perspective, but I'm not sure. :)


End file.
